Captivated
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: Noah Raegan was not having a good day. After being snatched out of her world by a magical mirror and dumped into the ocean, her mood is anything but pleasant. Add in a man trapped in an old treasure chest and you have a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Captivated**

* * *

**Summary: Noah Raegan was not having a good day. After being snatched out of her world by a magical mirror and dumped into the ocean, her mood is anything but pleasant. Add in a man trapped in an old treasure chest and you have a recipe for disaster.**

* * *

Part One

East Blue

* * *

_She felt as if she were flying. Her heart rose to her throat and her eyes went wide with wonder as she looked out at the world spread out before her. For a single moment, time stopped and she saw her life as it was before flash by in a whirlwind of colors. She saw the beautiful white roses that grew in front of an antique store and the scent of polished wood filled her nose. The ticking of an old grandfather clock rang in her ears. And, just as suddenly as they had come, the memories fled into the back of her mind. She drew a breath, one short little intake of cool air, and clutched at his arm as they fell back to earth in a spray of sea water and rainbow light._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Noah didn't want to go into the antique shop.

And neither did her mother, it seemed. But the older Raegan woman straightened her spine, grabbed her daughter by the wrist – the one that wasn't gripping her can of Dr. Pepper like a life line – and marched up to the doors of the shop. However, her steps seemed to falter as they drew near to the white roses that grew in front of it. They were beautiful, of course, but they also seemed to say 'stay away' with their sharp thorns.

"Don't touch anything, alright. We don't need to get sued or have to pay for breaking something."

Noah scowled. Her mother acted like she was three years old instead of fifteen. She knew not to touch anything she shouldn't. But she nodded anyways and allowed her mother to give her a satisfied smile before following her inside.

The scent of polished wood and the feeling of being in her grandmother's house swept over Noah, making her feel a bit light headed. She really didn't want to be here.

It was bad enough that she and her mother were out on such a hot day – it was sweltering outside and Noah had started sweating the moment she got out of the car. And it was bad enough that Noah and her mother had been forced to pawn off some of their stuff just to pay for food and rent. Her mother was miserable without her guitars and Noah now had tons of movies but nothing to watch them on since she had sold her TV and DVD player. They financial situation was all her father's fault. If that bastard hadn't run off months ago and taken his income with him, they wouldn't have to be in this dammed antique shop trying to sell her grandfather's things. This was the worst part of their situation.

Selling off Papa Raegan's stuff was their last resort and made Noah and her mother miserable. They had very few things to remember the kind old man by and now they were being forced to get rid of them so that they could survive.

The whole thing was down right shitty in Noah's eyes.

And so, unable to bear the sight of her mother haggling with the shopkeeper over her grandfather's pocket watch, she wandered off to the back of the store, scowling deeply and clutching at her soda. The loud ticking of a grandfather clock filled her ears.

Being in the antique store felt like being in a museum. Especially since she wasn't allowed to touch anything. If she could have gotten away with it, she would have broken a vase just for spite.

"My, my. That china must have done something really bad for you to glare at it like that."

Noah jumped, squeaking in fright as an unfamiliar voice spoke in her ear, scaring the beejeezus out of her. She spun around quickly, coming face to face with a grinning boy about her age. He was sickly pale and had dark brown hair that fell over his forehead and over his eyes.

". . ." Noah gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water would.

"Huh, isn't that Gold Roger's Jolly Roger?" he asked, eyeing the picture on her T-shirt. The grinning skull with a curly mustache stared back at him blankly. "A One Piece fan, huh?"

"Somewhat. . ." Noah agreed weakly, taking a step back and putting some distance between the grinning boy and her.

"I prefer Fairy Tail myself, but they're similar enough for me to like both." The brunette laughed, rocking back on the balls of his feet. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Luke."

"Noah." The Raegan girl said cautiously, shaking his hand.

"So, what's got you so riled up? You look ready to kill something." Luke chuckled, slowly walking towards the back of the store. Noah threw a look in her mother's direction and decided that if the boy tried anything, her mother would be able to see. With that in mind, Noah stuffed her free hand in her pocket and followed Luke. Maybe she could blow off some steam now that she had someone to listen to her.

"Life," she sighed in answer to his question. Luke snorted and leaned against a large oak dresser, tracing circles on the hard surface.

"Doesn't that just make everyone angry? Life sucks."

"Better than death, though." Noah said, feeling a little awkward as she still tried to avoid touching stuff. It was more difficult than she thought it would be. Especially since the patterns on a nearby bookshelf were just begging her to run her fingers over them.

"Sometimes." Luke hummed, moving away from the dresser to examine a large mirror with a jewel encrusted black frame. Noah looked at him in alarm and took a step closer as if to do something to prevent him from doing something stupid. What she would have done, she didn't know. However, she never got the chance to question his comment as Luke spun around suddenly, mouth stretched into an abnormally large grin. The light reflecting from the overhead chandelier cast dozens of tiny sparkles over his face. It made him look incredibly unnatural. "Hey, take a look at this mirror! It's really cool."

Noah gave him a suspicious look and hesitantly stepped in front of him to get a better look at the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her blankly.

"I don't see anything special about it." She admitted, starting to turn back around to face the brunette. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned to find Luke leering at her evilly, hands outstretched.

Noah didn't even have the time to scream as he shoved her back into the mirror.

The sensation of ice water washed over her, making her shudder and choke as some silvery liquid filled her mouth and nose, suffocating her. And, after what seemed like an eternity of darkness and burning lungs, she could breathe again, see again.

She sucked in one sharp breath and nearly coughed as the taste of saltwater filled her mouth, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Noah shakily lifted herself out of the water and fisted her hands in the sand beneath her.

Wait.

Water? Sand? Saltwater?

The Raegan girl's breath stuttered to a halt as she took in her surroundings.

She was on a beach. Staring out at a thick forest of pines and oak trees. Not in an antique shop.

What the hell just happened to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Review replies:

_Thanks for the Favorites and Alerts:_ Cii-Chan, Magic126, dartya, yuki0123, suntan140, Yomoko, shounengirl13, Forbidden Light, Melissabear, OkamiNeko-chan, and Miyu the Fangirl.

dartya: _Yep, it seemed like the place where no one ever gets inserted, so I thought it would be a good idea. Seems like we had the same thoughts:)_

Anonymous (Guest): _I do too! Thank you._

* * *

Noah stumbled across the beach hesitantly, brown eyes flickering towards the forest paraniodly. Oh God, what if there were dangerous animals in there - it was likely, seeing as animals lived in forests and could be dangerous in the right situation. She would be defenseless against a bear or a wolf or something. She decided that she would stick to the beach for now.

Noah sat down on the sand, her wet clothes sticking uncomfortably against her body, and she pushed her sopping wet curls away from her face. The brunette winced as her fingers caught in her snarled hair. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, allowing her hand to fall away from her face. Noah buried her face in her knees.

She was so scared.

Noah had no idea what just happened to her and she didn't know where she was or how she got there, not to mention that she generally disliked beaches (which stemmed from an unpleasant childhood expirience). She was in a bit of a pickle and had no idea what to do next. So she did the next best thing. She sobbed. She wished that she was back at home, back with her mother and (even though she was mad at him) her father. Her father had always been the one to pick her up when she fell and puit her back on her feet with a smile. And at the moment, Noah was in desperate need of being picked up.

But there was no father around for her right now. No one to pick her up and say, "It's okay, No'. Don't cry, hunny."

She sobbed harder.

Squeak~!

Noah shrieked in surprise as something warm and fuzzy pressed against her leg. She picked up her head (she was certain she looked hideous with her face puffy from crying and nose dripping snot) to look at the strange creature in front of her.

It was a small thing with soft, black and white fur. Noah would have called it a panda, but pandas were bigger than chichuachuas and didn't have bat wings. The panda-bat blinked up at her and squeaked again. She hesitantly lifted a hand out to it and rubbed its fuzzy head. The little creature gurgled happily under her petting and Noah's lips twitched. The little animal was adorable and she couldn't help but smile at it, no matter how miserable she was feeling. The panda-bat crawled into her lap eagerly, pressing its head into Noah's chin like a cat would. The brunette continued to pet it and she turned her eyes back to the water and her thoughts turned back to her mother.

Her mother would be worried. Mom worried about everything and Noah's sudden disappeareance would be hard on her. Wasn't it enough that they'd lost Dad, but now they lost each other too. God, nothing was going right for her family. It was so fucked up. And now she was stuck on some island with only a panda-bat of all things!

Noah Raegan groaned and hugged her ne animal friend tightly.

Life sucked.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. It'll definetally pick up next chapter._


End file.
